


Just a Harmless, Little Bunny... Right?

by MumbleBARK



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belba is not backing down or feeling ashamed, Company assumes she is male, Female Bilbo, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Multi, Slow Burn, The Shire is backwards, Thorin Is an Idiot, and Belba will not be easily won over, and she never corrects them, because Thorin is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumbleBARK/pseuds/MumbleBARK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belba Baggins became intimately acquainted with violence after giving into pressure from family and marrying but only truly gained an understanding of it after killing her husband in self-defense.<br/>Both of which cause her to be shunned and disdained of by most of the Shire.<br/>So when Gandalf mentions an adventure sure to take her far from the bad memories and the gossip of the Shire, she immediately agrees to join him.<br/>How will this changed Belba affect the quest? How will she affect the Company?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanting Company

**Author's Note:**

> I love to get criticism (I prefer it polite though) so don't hold back people (though I'm a bit overly defensive so I might go into great depth to justify myself). If anyone wants to correct me on my knowledge of the verse please do, I am kind of basing a lot of my knowledge off of the general portrayals of everything in the fandom for though I read the book and watched the movie, the fandom is what I am acquainted best with.  
> 

She stood in front of the mirror, her back straight and her eyes hard as they inspected each and every visible bruise and cut on her body, inevitably drawn to the dark and violent handprints that stretched around her neck. The dress she was wearing covered a lot of her wounds but... even the lightest bruises upon her body would send a clear enough message to anyone who was looking and, after the events of last week, there would be a great number of people looking.

Her hands trembled and Belba gazed longingly at the winter scarf on her bed for a moment, it would conceal the worst of it and allow her some measure of privacy, before exhaling shakily and giving the mirror a fierce glare.

"You will not feel ashamed Belba Baggins. You are not the one who should feel shame." she said, her voice stern.

She smoothed her skirt out, gathered her pipe, settled down outside on her garden bench and, ignoring her slightly trembling hands, began to puff out smoke rings. Her nerves had only just began to calm when she noticed a familiar figure coming up the hill towards her and she startled, quickly running inside to grab the scarf that she had left just upon the bed, wrapped it around her neck and scampered outside to greet the guest now standing at her fence.

"Good morning, Gandalf." she attempted to chirp happily, though she was slightly out of breath from her flustered dash.

His eyes widened at the sight of her in front of her door, immediately drawn to the marks visible on her face and narrowing suspiciously upon the sight of the scarf.

"Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I wish it or not? Or perhaps that you feel good on this particular morning? Something I doubt considering your state." he looked at her sadly, "However did you end up so battered, Belba?"

She considered for a moment before responding pertly, "I mean the sun is bright and it is a good morning to be out and about... but not necessarily a good morn to be accosted and questioned by old friends."

His eyes widened and he gave a startled chuckle, "It is good to see that whatever it was has not dampened your spirit though I doubt anything could dampen the spirit of a Took."

Belba's eyes darkened, "Yes, well, none of this tells me why you are here Gandalf."

"I have not had the chance to see you since your wedding and I decided to stop by whilst I am here. You see," he said, his eyes twinkling merrily, "I am looking for someone to share in an adventure."

She startled and gasped "An adventure?"

He hummed, "I don't imagine you know anybody west of Bree who might be interested? It is most splendid adventure."

Belba scoffed, "None of these fools would even consider it. They'd be too worried that they might be made late for dinner to even leave the Shire."

"Ahhh. If only you were not married, things would have been much simpler then." he sighed and began to turn away, "Well, I must be off then, it seems as if I have very little time to find a very important companion."

Something heavy settled in Belba's throat as she watched him start to turn away and she fisted her hands in her skirts.

"Wait..." she croaked then gathered her resolve, "I am no longer married."

"My condolences. It is a shame for one to die so young." He said, his voice grave, knowing that Hobbits married for life and that only her husband's death could have released her from her marriage.

"No condolences are needed," she said, her voice quavering, "He deserved his death."

His brow furrowed and upon looking at her face again he immediately understood everything that she was trying to tell him. Hobbits treasured all life and, for her to be pleased by his death, told him that he had committed her a grave wrong. She knew that with such knowledge of their culture it would be easy for Gandalf to make a guess of her circumstances.

"Ah." he said, a brief look of consternation upon his face before he forced it into a grin, "Well then, that's decided. I shall inform the others."

"Oh," she said, a bit surprised that he would drop the matter so easily, Gandalf was well known for being nosy, "Well. May I ask who the others are?"

"You may." He said graciously, his eyes twinkling.

Belba rolled her eyes, "None of that nonsense, now. Tell me who they are."

"A company of Dwarfs. Thirteen to be exact and all of them shall be here... by dinnertime, I daresay. Best start preparing their dinner now, my dear. Dwarfs eat almost as much as hobbits." Gandalf watched with amusement as this revelation sent Belba into a panic, her mouth gaping and her hands fluttering about nervously.

"Oh my, oh dear, thirteen. All expecting dinner! Only a day to prepare! I shan't have time to clean the smial. I shall have to hurry. I - What?! Whatever are you doing to my door?! It was just painted!"

"Simply a mark so that they know where to go to." He said, finishing the rune with a final stroke, ignoring the forlorn expression on Belba's face as she looked over the mark.

"Just painted..." she murmured mournfully.

He turned to leave but paused as something occurred to him and he looked back at the flustered hobbit.

"It may be best that you cut your hair a bit shorter, my dear, I don't think it would be wise to have waist length hair whilst on the journey we are undertaking."

She looked at him suspiciously, speaking only as he began to walk away "I know you, Gandalf and I know your ways. What is the true reason?"

"Why, Mister Baggins, whatever are you implying?" he called over his shoulder as he left.

It was only after she had returned inside that she realized just what he had said.

'Oh.' she thought, ' _Mister_ Baggins. I see.'


	2. When Company is Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belba happily welcomes the dwarrows into her smial, both groups learn of the others ways and a Very Rude Fellow shows up at the end.

 

Belba looked out the window and into the darkness feeling slightly worried, Gandalf hadn't said exactly what time they'd be arriving at but, nevertheless, she hoped nothing untoward had happened to her guests causing them to be late.

Especially not after she had already packed and notified Hamfast and the Thain of her leaving, something which had made the both of them very relieved for, though they both cared for her, all of the Shire was demanding that she leave. Terrified by the very idea of having a murderer in their midst, there had even been talk of forcefully expelling her from Bag End and then the Shire.

She quickly shook herself out of such miserable musings and continued with her puttering about the kitchen, putting together a cheese and cold meat platter that would go well with the sliced bread she already had out. As she went about putting the finishing touches on dinner, Belba's entire body seemed to be aware of just how much hair she had cut off. She felt lighter, freer and it made her wonder why she had not cut it all off sooner.

She had just pulled the three meat pies she had prepared out of the oven and was setting them on the table when three knocks sounded upon her door.

  
Belba nervously adjusted her breast binding, smoothed her sweaty palms over her trousers and patted the dagger she had at her hip; taking a brief moment to be terrified by the fact that she was about to willingly let thirteen strangers into her smial before straightening her back and lifting her chin.She was more then capable of protecting herself.

  
Her body alight with nerves and excitement she opened the door and beamed at the dwarf standing out front. He was a fair bit taller and stouter than her, bald with a tattooed head and had axes strapped to her back.

  
"Dwalin," the rather threatening looking dwarf said gruffly, "At your service."

  
"Belba Baggins, at yours. Please, come in." she said, unperturbed by his gruff manner. He was a warrior and she doubted he knew of any other way to present himself.

  
She stood back as he swept in through the door and closed it behind him, hanging the coat he handed her on the sturdy stand she had cleared specifically for this purpose.

  
"Well, Master Dwalin, you are the first to arrive and I hate to be ask this of you but I hope you won't mind helping me set up seating for the rest of your company?" she said, an eyebrow arched, and relaxed when he gave a brisk nod.

  
"Thank goodness! Can you believe that Gandalf only told me today? Really! No time whatsoever to prepare a proper hobbit feast for such a large company! I'm afraid I only managed to make a bit more than half the amount I would generally prepare. Well, what's done is done." she sighed as she gestured at the table laden with enough food to sufficiently feed a score of thirty men, "It ought to be enough to sate all of you if not leave you full."

  
Dwalin's brows had risen higher and higher the more she'd spoke and seemed to be stuck in place by the time she'd finished.

  
"Well, if there's not enough, it'll be through not fault of your own. You've surely done your best, laddie."

  
"Aye, I suppose I have."

  
Dwalin apparently noticed that she still seemed upset and gave her a hard slap on the back that she couldn't help but flinch at. His eyes seemed to sharpen at that, clearly noting her reaction but, thankfully, he made no comment.

  
"It looks to be plentiful and appetizing dinner. The others will be pleased." he said, his voice low and rough, "Now, show me to your furniture and dishes and I shall help you prepare."

  
Belba smiled at him and showed him to the room in which all her casual eating ware could be found, for though she considered the dwarrows to be guests of honor she did not believe they'd appreciate her fine china. She continued to fuss over the meals and her smial's cleanliness as her hefted and shifted furniture until she heard another knock at the door.

  
She opened the door to a wise and kindly looking dwarf whose hair was entirely white.

  
"Balin," he said, bowing low with his arms spread, "At your service."

  
"Good evening," she said with a welcoming smile, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Belba Baggins."

  
He looked pleased by her welcome and he stepped past her and into her smial, "The pleasure is mine. Am I late?"

  
"No, no. Not at all. Why, you are only the second to arrive. Please, make yourself comfortable. Shoes go by the door and you coat may be hung here, if you wish to remove it."

  
If he had any plans of doing so they were forgotten at the sight of his brother and he strode forward with a smile.

  
"Oh!" he said loudly and joyfully as he moved, "Evening, brother."

  
Dwalin stopped putting out the plates and cutlery and spoke teasingly, "Well, by my beard, you are wider and shorter since last we met."

  
"Wider not shorter," Balin replied, "Sharp enough for the both of us."

  
Belba looked at the scene with a smile, as she could tell that the bond between the brothers was strong despite their words, a smile which turned into horror when they loudly and violently bashed heads. It may be a traditional greeting of some sort but it seemed like a rather painful one to her.

  
She shook her head, returning to the matter at hand, and piped up, "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt your reunion but, Mister Balin, you have yet to remove your shoes. I would rather you took them off so as to not spread the dirt."

  
Balin continued to face his brother and muttered to him in Khudzul, " ** _What do you know of him so far? Do you think him trustworthy?_** "

  
Dwalin looked over Balin's shoulder at the feast the hobbit had prepared and shrugged, " ** _No way of knowing his trustworthiness yet but, at the very least, he makes for a kind and welcoming host. I intend to respect that._** "

  
His brother looked at him piercingly once more before nodding and facing Mister Baggins.

  
"My apologies, Mister Baggins, I got a bit carried away. I shan't remove my boots but I will attempt to remove the dirt from them if you have a place for which I may do so."

  
The hobbit looked very relieved at this concession, "Of course, I shall grab the floor mat I had made for winter."

  
Balin watched her leave before murmuring, " ** _Hobbits are peaceful and sheltered creatures_**."

  
" ** _Aye, I heard that most of them have never even seen violence, let alone partaken._** " Dwalin added thoughtfully, now aware of what had bothered him so about the halfling's bruises.

  
" ** _Those marks would not be found on one who has never seen violence._** "

  
Dwalin nodded, his face solemn, " ** _Nor his wariness of quick movements._** "

  
Balin smiled, " ** _We are lucky then, it will be a hard trip and such cautiousness can only help._** "

  
" ** _Not if he fears us also._** "

  
He looked at Balin sternly and, as always, his brother understood what he was trying to say. Their company needed to have strong bonds of trust tying them together if they wished to succeed on such a trying quest. It would be impossible to foster such a friendship with the hobbit if he spent most of the time watching their hands, waiting to be struck.

  
"Perhaps I shall make some amendments to the contract." his brother said, agreeing in his own way.

The doorbell rung and the heavy atmosphere between the two evaporated as they opened it to greet Kíli and Fíli.

  
Belba returned with the mat just in time she learned as, upon rounding the corner, she saw the darker haired of the two new dwarrows raising his boot as if to wipe it off on her mother's glory box.

  
"AH, AH, AH!" she cried as she came round the corner and they both froze.

  
She pointed rather menacingly at the darker haired one and growled, "Foot. Away. From. That. Now."

  
He slowly lowered it on to the ground, his forehead furrowed in confusion and she placed the mat beside the door. Fíli absent mindedly off loaded the last of his weaponry into Dwalin's arms watching her glare imperiously at his brother all the while.

  
"You may wipe your feet on that. I will not have my mother's glory box defiled in such a manner. Shame on you."

  
They both looked at each other, then the Fíli said, "Our apologies Mister Boggins,"

  
"Kíli."  one said.

  
"And Fíli" the other added.

  
"At your service." They finished together.

  
"Belba _Baggins_ , at yours," she said, softening at the apology, "And your apology is accepted, just as I hope you'll accept mine for storming in here like an ill-tempered bear."

  
Fíli smiled, "Nothing to forgive. It happens often enough with our elders that we are quite used to people becoming ill-tempered bears."

  
"Nobody can be compare to Uncle when it comes to being bad tempered, though." Kíli added.

  
Dwalin chuckled, "Aye, nobody can."

  
As the three other dwarrows wiped their feet on the mat, Dwalin turned to Belba, "What is a glory box? I have never heard of such a thing."

  
Belba blushed, "Oh, well, I suppose it might be uncommon outside of the Shire but it is basically a wooden box that a woman will fill with linens and finery that she lovingly crafts in preparation for her married life. It is then passed onto her child when she leaves for the earth."

  
"Leaves for the earth?" Dwalin asked and Belba's face turned solemn.

  
"Passes away."

  
Dwalin nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, "You were right to be upset then. These glory boxes must be filled with many things made with great care."

  
"Yes, I spent much time on my own gl-" she abruptly cut herself off and he looked at her curiously.

  
She fumbled for something to make up for her mistake but much to her relief the door bell rang once more.

  
"I'd best get that."

  
Belba opened the door, unprepared for the eight dwarves that came crashing through the door and piled up in a heap at her feet.

 

"Well," she said amused, "That is an uncommon way to enter a house."

 

Behind the pile of dwarrows, Gandalf smiled, "Mister Baggins, I'll think you'll find that entering a house through the door is what most beings do."

  
In the middle of the pile, Glóin muttered, "Not burglars. I'm sure they find entering through a door much to dull. A window is oft their preferred entrance."

  
She looked a him curiously before greeting them with a smile, "Well, I am Belba Baggins and I welcome you into my home. If you could please wipe your feet on the mat and hang your coats on the stand before you enter that would be splendid."

  
Bofur reached up and, after using  the hand she'd offered to pull himself up, bowed, "Many thanks for such a warm welcome. Bofur, at your service."

  
Belba blushed, finding herself quite charmed by his cheerful disposition, "Why it is a pleasure, especially seeing as you have all been so well behaved."

  
The dwarfs listening immediately looked at Fili and Kili with various degrees of curiosity and they scowled at the attention.

  
"What?" Kíli said, "You don't think that we can behave ourselves for even one night?"

  
Fíli nodded, "We've been on our best behavior."

  
"I've seen your best behavior, laddies. It has a tendency to be terrible behavior by anyone else's standards." Gloin said, whilst shaking his head.

  
"Bombur, at your service," a somewhat round dwarf rumbled at her, "Where's the food?"

  
"In the living room, please go help yourselves."

  
Those that hadn't introduced themselves quickly did so as they passed her by, only two stopping to say more than a customary introduction.

  
Dori stopped to ask if he might help himself to her tea and she directed him as to where she kept it and told him her personal favorite blends.

  
"I think my mother might have left me something that she herself used to make tea on her travels. It would be nice if I could find it so that we might share a cup of tea together if we have a moment." Belba added, the idea clearly pleased Dori.

  
"Yes," he murmured to her with a smile before leaving, "That would be nice."

  
One dwarf waited for everyone else to leave before striding forward with a bow, his hair was a mix of greys and whites that had been expertly braided.

  
"Óin, at your service, I am the company's medic." he barked whilst holding a hearing trumpet to his ear.

  
"A pleasure." she said after a pause, a bit confused by the fact he had yet to stalk off towards the food as the others had after introducing themselves.

  
His brow furrowed, "Hm, well, take it off then."

  
"What?" she squawked, paling rapidly.

  
"Your scarf, laddie. Hiding an injury won't stop me from tending to it." he said, looking disgruntled.

  
Realization came to her a bit late but when it did she raised herself up with all the dignity of a Baggins, "No. I don't think I shall."

  
"The health of each member of our company is my responsibility." he growled, his stare stern and foreboding.

  
"Well, we are in my smial still and my smial means my rules." she said matching him stare for stare.

  
He clearly noticed that she wasn't going to give in so he huffed and grumbled as he left for the living room, "We'll be leaving your home soon, hobbit, so don't think this matter settled."

  
Relieved, Belba felt as if a huge weight had been taken off of her shoulders and she let out a quavering breath of relief.

  
Behind her Gandalf smiled, the conversation he'd overheard between her and Óin having left him feeling as if she would be in safe hands. The smile remained until she turned on him, a glare on her tiny face and her hands on her hips.

  
"I don't know what you have planned with this whole charade but I don't approve Gandalf." she hissed, "I don't like the thought of misleading the people I will be trusting with my life."

  
He held his hands up and tried to placate her, "Hush now, Belba. It will only be until we are a sufficient distance away from the Shire, enough so that they won't turn you back."

  
She raised a eyebrow, "Enough that they will be forced to take along a companion they have no wish to."

  
"In their culture, women are believed to be too precious to go on adventures as risky as this. They would not send you back believing you incapable but rather not believing themselves capable of protecting you as well as you deserve."

  
Belba huffed, "Ridiculous. I'd be better protected out there in the wilds with them then alone here in the Shire."

  
Gandalf watched her as she stood there tapping her foot, carefully considering the dilemma, her eyes hard and calculating before she sighed.

  
"Even if I don't like it, I don't have much of a choice." she murmured, "I'm on the verge of being chased out of the Shire and I'd be safer with them then by myself."

  
"I'll mislead but I shan't lie." she said, her eyes hard, "On this I won't be swayed, Gandalf. If they ask, I'll respond honestly."

  
It was only just after she said this that Dori came out into the hallway holding a pot of tea and a tray with teacups upon it, "Excuse me, Mister Baggins. Might I be able to tempt either of you with a cup of chamomile?"

  
"Many thanks, Dori. A nice cup of tea is exactly what I need to calm my nerves." she said and took a cup from him with a thankful smile.

  
"I'd rather some red wine, I think." Gandalf muttered.

  
"Which," Belba interjected as Dori made to leave, "he can very well get himself. He know where it can be found, don't you?"

  
"Hmph. Bossy, aren't you?" he grumbled, ducking his head as he made for her storeroom.

  
Belba steered Dori in the direction of the living room to eat, "Don't make too many allowances for him, Dori. Wizards, as I have learnt, always try to take a mile more than what you are willing to give. It is best you put your foot down hard and early so that the mile they take is nothing more than what you allow them."

  
Dori chuckled,"My thanks for the advice, Mister Baggins, I shan't forget it."

  
When they reached the table Belba gasped in horror at seeing all the food flying about and, worse, the sight of Fíli walking upon the table holding mugs of ale. He froze immediately upon seeing her face so distraught, trying to scramble off at once, accidentally kicking a plate of smoked ham to the ground in his haste. The sound of the plate shattering seemed abnormally loud in her head.

  
"Mister Fíli!" she yelled and the entire company froze, eyes wide, "Get off that table! Do none of you care for the food I prepared for you?! I spent the entire day preparing it for all of you and now you walk all over top of it!"

  
She glared at them all, noting the shear amount of food on the floor and walls rather then in their mouths and she couldn't stifle the sob that clawed its way up from her throat.

She had not expected them to have the best of manners but she had not thought that they would be so careless and rude to make such a mess in her home. Not after she had been so welcoming.

  
She had no idea what she had done to deserve such disrespect.

  
The entire company looked more terrified at her sob then they had at her fury and not one of them seemed to know what to do.

  
Tears began well up in her eyes despite her best efforts and Dori laid a hand on her arm, "Now, now, don't cry. It seems there has been a bit of a misunderstanding is all."

  
Belba swallowed back the tears and wiped at her eyes with a trembling hand, "Misunderstanding?"

  
"Aye," Dwalin said, his voice gruff, "To be merry at a feast is to show how happy the food and company makes you, it is considered a great insult in our culture to be solemn and composed during a meal."

  
"Sorry, Mister Bilbo." Fili said quietly, "We did not consider it might be different for hobbits."

  
"Oh." she said her mouth opening and closing, as she was not quite sure what to say now.

  
"How is it for Hobbits?" Bofur asked curiously.

  
"Um, well, manners are very important to us, they are a sign of respect. Not treating something or someone with the care it deserves is considered a sign of disrespect so I thought..." she looked at her feet, ashamed for thinking so badly of them, "Your actions said to me that you did not respect or appreciate me, my home or the effort I had gone to in order to welcome you."

  
The silence was deafening when she finished and when she looked up, each and everyone of their faces seemed to have been turned to stone.

  
She flushed, "I'm sorry for thinking so badly of you all."

  
"No, lad, it is us who are sorry." Balin said, his voice firm and the rest of the company nodded, "It should have occurred to us that things are done differently here."

  
"We won't forget." said Dori beside her, "This may have been an unfortunate misunderstanding but we will learn from it. We shall try and prevent it from occurring again."

  
Belba swallowed the lump in her throat and gave them a smile, "My thanks. Now please continue with your merry making and I'll take it as the compliment it is intended to be."

  
"You sure, lad?" Glóin asked.

  
"Well, now, I'll feel insulted if you don't." She said with a laugh, "Go ahead."

  
At her confirmation they all brightened and Balin gave out a cheery shout, "Let us be merry!"

  
"AYE!" they cheered and she smiled as she sat down between Bofur and Dori.

  
Belba was mid way through her own dinner when Gandalf entered the room with a mug of red wine in his hand and stood beside Belba's chair, looking over the company with a frown upon his face.

  
"Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dwalin, Balin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Glóin, Óin, Fíli, Kíli..." he muttered, "We appear to be one dwarf short."

  
Belba stood upon hearing his words, "Missing one? Should I go light the lantern outside? He might be lost."

  
"He's late, is all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come." said Dwalin from across the table, having just heard Belba's words over the din.

  
She frowned, "Well, I'd best go light it any way. The Shire can be hard to navigate at night if you aren't a hobbit."

  
He grinned, "Aye, might be best, he's always had a lousy sense of direction."

  
It only took her a moment to light the lantern and then she was back inside giggling at their burping and brawling. She considered the rapidly dwindling amount of food and quickly put together a substantial plate of food for her last guest to leave in the pantry, just in case he didn't make it in time.

  
Once that was done she started to gather the dirty cutlery but was halted by a gentle hand on her arm.

  
Bofur smiled at her, "It is customary for us to clean up our own mess as a sign of thanks."

  
"Oh," she said and grinned brightly at him, "Well, that is a relief."

  
He chuckled and winked, "Aye, its a bit too much work for a pretty creature such as yourself."

  
She blushed and slapped him on the arm, "None of that."

  
"None of what? Honesty?" he said tilting his head to the side.

  
Belba put her hands on her hips and wagged a finger at him, "Don't think I don't know what you are up to, Mister Bofur. I have a dozens of young relatives. What do you really want?"

  
He flushed and looked at the ground, "Might I buy one of you craving knives off of you? It doesn't look as if it has been used in the past 20 years and my brother enjoys craving."

  
She smiled, "Take whichever one you want and consider it a gift. Hobbits often give a gift at the start of a new friendship."

  
"Is that what this is?" he said, beaming at her, "A new friendship?"

  
"I sincerely hope so." she said, "I am in dire need of some friends."

  
"Then that is what I shall be. Consider us now friends." he said with a nod before turning on his heel and leaving.

Belba nervously adjusted her scarf as she watched him leave, fledgling friendships were fragile and in some ways things were always so much easier when you had nothing left to lose. Just as her spirits began to sink and she started to consider withdrawing her offer, there were three loud and heavy knocks upon her door.

  
"He's here." Gandalf murmured and he moved to open the door.

  
Belba pushed her way in front of him and said chidingly, "It is best for a guest to be greeted by their host, Gandalf."

  
She pulled the door open and smiled at the stern figure outside her doorstep.

  
"Welcome to Bag End, I am Belba Baggins. Please come in."

  
He looked her up and down with his sharp eyes, "Thorin, son of Thrain."

  
He walked past her and into the smial, removing his coat as he did so, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find, Gandalf. If it had not been for the lantern outside, I most certainly would have gotten lost."

  
Standing nearby, Dwalin tried and failed to muffle a chuckle, something which earned him a glare from Thorin and a slap on the arm from his brother.

  
"Good thing I put it out then." she said and pointed to the coat rack, "You may leave you coat hanging there and, if you'd please wipe your boots, I'd be most appreciative."

  
Thorin turned from Gandalf and looked down at her, "So, you are the hobbit."

  
She raised her eyebrows at his somewhat dismissive tone, "Excuse me?"

  
"What do you fight with? Axe or sword?"

  
Belba opened her mouth to respond but he cut her off.

  
"Do you fight at all?"

  
Now she was too shocked by his attitude to say anything but "What?"

  
"You may look like a fighter but you don't look to be a very good one." he said with a gesture at her face.

  
She bristled, feeling sick to her stomach from both what he was imply and the memories he was dragging to the surface, " _Excuse me_?"

  
Now he looked at her as if she was somewhat dim-witted, "Your bruises imply that you fought and lost. Tell me, how will it help for us to take someone who can not protect themselves on this journey?"

  
"A freshly marked grave would disagree with you saying that I lost the fight and there will soon be two of those if you don't leave my smial right now." she hissed, her fisted hands and burning eyes making her look dangerous enough for Thorin to lean slightly away.

  
"You dar-" he started, eyes furious.

  
"Belba-" Gandalf began.

  
"NO!" she barked, cutting both of them off, "I want him out, right now. I will not tolerate such disrespect in my own home! Especially not after I have done all I can to make each and every person here feel welcome. I want him out now! NOW!"

  
Belba had wrapped her arms round her stomach as if to hold herself back and her entire form was trembling slightly. Gandalf had no need to interfere as, upon seeing this, it was Balin who grabbed Thorin by the elbow and gently but firmly steered him out of the smial.

  
As soon as he was out of sight, the company watched the color drain from Belba's face just before she quickly fled the room and, after a brief moment, heard the sound of her violently throwing up.

  
"It might be best," Gandalf rumbled, "If you do not mention or pry about... Mister Baggins' bruises. They are of a slightly more personal nature than the sort you gain in a bar brawl."

  
"Personal, how?" Kili asked.

  
"I said do not pry!" he growled and swept out of the smial to confront an certain ill-tempered dwarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main concern is still her character and I definitely want feed back because, though I simply go with the flow and write the character as they come to me, I'm a bit worried that she over-reacts a bit in this chapter. With the whole food fight thing not really with Thorin. Thorin is a dick. So I think he deserved that. ALSO... Bofur is ridiculously charming. THIS IS A THILBO STORY. GO AWAY BOFUR.


	3. Tempering Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All may be forgiven but nothing has been forgotten.

Inside the smial the only sound that could be heard were the quiet muttering of the dwarrows left in the hallway. They were gathered together, all unsure of how to proceed, not particually wanting to follow the angry wizard and unsure of how well they'd be welcomed by Belba.

"Mister Baggins' has been in there quite a while. Should someone go see to him?" Dori asked fretfully.

Oin looked speculative, "Seems like he was ill from nerves. Best thing is to give him a moment."

"If that small confrontation was enough to make him throw up, he must have been terrified." Bofur said, looking a bit worried.

Bifur nodded, **_"Makes sense. He is smaller, not a warrior and Thorin is a stranger to him. One strike from Thorin could have sent him flying."_ **

"Uncle would not have struck him!" Kili said, insulted by the mere insinuation.

Bombur's brows were furrowed as he pointed out the issue there, "He had no way of knowing that though."

"And he stood up to him anyway. That's brave." Fili murmured.

Almost all of the dwarrows nodded, clearly a bit impressed by that, most of them would hesitate to stand up to Thorin even knowing that he'd only strike them if they had done him a grave wrong.

It was Nori continued to look doubtful though, "If he could not handle a simple verbal disagreement, should we really take him with us?"

**_"He only succumbed to it after."_** Bifur said gruffly.

"It is not enough to simply be brave in the moment. We will not have time to pause and allow him to recover. His weaknesses will only put the rest of us in danger." Nori said, glancing over at Ori as he spoke.

Dori looked over to where Belba had run to, "He comes at Gandalf's recommendation though."

Glóin hummed, "I'm not sure if I feel right taking such a gentle creature with me on such a dangerous journey. Does he know anything of the dangers on the road?"

"Enough!" Dwalin barked, "None of you are the leader of this company or the halfling in question so hold your tongues. It is not your decision to make!"

Nori quirked his brow and gave a friendly smile, "Peace, Dwalin, we were not looking to undermine either of them. We are just trying to better understand the stranger that we will be welcoming into our midst."

Dwalin glared at Nori, "Well, clearly one doesn't have to be welcome with us to join us so I see no reason for all this debating."

Dori saw Nori's hand twitch towards his concealed knives and his smile abruptly cool and hurried to intervene.

He clapped his hands together sharply, giving a nervous chuckle when everyone looked to him, "Right well, why don't we continue cleaning up. I daresay it will be a pleasant surprise for Mister Baggins if he comes out and everything is sparkling clean."

The majority of the dwarrows left for the kitchen, Nori still glaring at Dwalin as he left, but Bofur separated from them and instead walked over to where their host had run to. He paused when he reached the closed door of the bathroom and lightly knocked upon the door.

"Mister Baggins?" he murmured, "Are you in there?"

It was silent for a while, just long enough for him to wonder if he'd been mistaken but eventually she spoke, her voice a weary rasp.

"Please call me Belba, Mister Bofur. We are friends, after all."

His brows furrowed, "Belba, would you please come out?"

There was a slight hesitation but then the door slowly opened, revealing a flushed and somewhat disheveled hobbit, "I'm sorry for my outburst, Mister Bofur, but I just couldn't stand such disrespect. Was it another dwarven custom that I misunderstood?"

Bofur gave her a crooked smile, "Nah, that's just Thorin and don't you worry, he deserved every bit of it."

He reached out and ruffled her hair, ignoring her flinch, "And what is with this 'Mister Bofur' nonsense? We are friends, after all."

She smiled, "Aye, Bofur. That we are."

 

* * *

 

Gandalf stormed outside, his violent anger making his stride longer and quicker than usual and it took hardly a second for him to reach the dwarf glowering outside.

"Thorin." He growled and the dwarf in question glared at him in response.

"Gandalf, what is the meaning of this?" he said, his hands twitching for his sword, "I asked for a burglar, not a grocer."

"And I got you a burglar. You didn't, however, ask for somebody who would sit back as you insult and disrespect them in their own home."

"I did not say anything that warranted such a response."

Gandalf raised his eyebrows, "Belba invited thirteen, armed strangers as guests into his home at my recommendation and you insulted and disrespected him. His ire was well deserved."

Balin placed a hand on Thorin's arm, "You spoke harshly of bruises not yet healed. It may have been a sore wound."

"I... may have been in the wrong." Thorin said through clenched teeth, unwilling to let it go just yet.

"You were." the wizard said with a nod "And when Belba allows you inside, you will apologize."

When Thorin looked as if he'd refuse, Balin tightened his grip on his shoulder and, after a moment, he sighed, conceding. "Aye."

Gandalf looked at him piercingly, obviously displeased by his earlier words and his clear reluctance to make amends, before turning on his heel and returning back inside.

Once the wizard had left, it was Balin's turn to reprimand the dwarfen royal.

"What were you thinking?" Balin hissed, "You are our King. Have you forgotten everything you were taught of diplomacy? Let alone human decency?!"

"I hardly see why I should soften my words. Tis' better the creature realizes how unsuited it is for this quest now rather than later!" Thorin growled.

"Setting aside his suitability for our journey for the moment, that _creature_ is an hobbit that was willing to shelter and feed us for naught in return. How many of our own kin can we say have been willing to do the very same thing?"

Thorin stared ahead blankly for a moment before sighing, his shoulders hunching in weariness, a weakness he allowed now that Gandalf had left them.

"I know. My words were not entirely uncalled for but the manner in which I spoke them... was." he gave a bitter chuckle and sat down upon the garden bench, "Perhaps it would have been better for me to have gotten lost, maybe then my temper would have cooled a bit more before I arrived."

Balin's face filled with a sad understanding, "They refused then."

"Aye. They say this quest is ours and ours alone. They will not come."

Balin found his anger cooling slightly as he looked upon his King seated on the bench, his face twisted in sorrow and regret. He sat down beside him and patted him on the knee.

"To be honest, none of us expected anything different." he said.

"Still, I had hoped..." Thorin paused, a deep frown lining his face, "They said I am leading you to your deaths, that this a fool's venture and that nothing good shall come of it."

His friend snorted, "And since when did you listen to those stuffy idiots? Something good has come of this already. We have been treated to a grand feast, you should have seen it Thorin, twas fit for a King; honey glazed ham, chicken spiced to perfection, meat and cheddar pies, well-brewed ale..."

Balin sighed theatrically, "Tis a shame that there is none left for you."

Thorin chuckled and punched his friend in the arm, "Why would I expect any different? As if any of you lot would put your loyalty to your King above good food."

They both shared a laugh before Thorin suddenly sobered, his voice sober, "So the halfing was a kind host?"

Balin glanced at him, before staring ahead resolutely, "Aye, spent the entire day cooking for us from what I heard. Gandalf hadn't told him we were coming until this morning so he was a bit rushed and, despite there having been enough there to satisfy each of us twofold, Dwalin says he was distraught that he hadn't made more."

He paused, considering whether or not it was worth mentioning, before adding, "We also noticed that though he is a kind host... past experiences may have caused him to be wary of those larger and stronger than him, if we want him to feel trusted and safe with us, it may be wise for us to treat him with special care."

Thorin's shoulder's slumped, "Of course, as if the situation was not complicated enough."

He looked at the door which was, rather fittingly, closed to him in more than one sense.

"I did not mean to speak so..."

"Cruelly? Rudely? Disrespectfully?" Balin offered. He turned his head away in shame, "Take your pick. Either word is a fitting description of my behaviour."

Balin hummed in agreement and they sat in silent companionship, looking up at the stars, both thinking deeply as they waited for news from within.

 

* * *

 

After Bofur had assured Belba that none of the dwarrows still within her smial were angry with her and firmly told her not to apologize for she had been in the right, he led her out and into the hall where they could see Bombur, Dori and Gandalf. Most of the dwarrows were cleaning the dishes, singing loudly as they did so, but Dori and Bombur had opted to wait for the both of them in the hall. Dori did so out of concern for Belba and Bombur out of loyalty to his brother.

The two groups looked at each other for a moment, some more nervous then others but that moment was all Dori needed to ask, "How about another cup of chamomile?"

Belba started then smiled nervously, "That would be wonderful."

When Dori left to prepare a cup for her, Bombur spoke up, "Not a tea person myself but I hear it is good for an unsettled stomach."

"Ah," she laughed awkwardly, "You heard that then. Um. Well, I must have gotten carried away and overeaten. Hasn't happened to me in years but it is a common enough issue with hobbits."

She patted her stomach, "We love our food."

"Something you have in common with Bombur then." Bofur said cheerfully, "Bombur's my brother and the one who'll be in charge of the cooking. He's a master chef."

Bombur blushed, "Not quite as good as you though, Mister Baggins. Those were some great recipes, the chicken was especially good."

She smiled proudly, "Most of them were family recipes but the spiced chicken dish was of my own making, it was the the talk of the Shire when it was first perfected. People have been replicate it for years."

"You don't share the recipe with them?" Bofur asked.

Belba eyes shot to her forehead, "Well, of course not, all a hobbit's recipes are family secrets that have been passed down to them by their parents. A hobbit would never just give a recipe away."

Bombur looked profoundly disappointed by this and Belba hesitated, "A hobbit might however share some tricks of the trade though, a few general pointers ought to be fine."

Bofur grinned and slapped Belba on the back, "Hear that Bombur, Mister Baggins'll give you a few lessons along the way."

His brother smiled, "That'd be great, Mister Baggins. I'm very grateful."

Finding this the perfect moment to interrupt, Gandalf spoke, "Belba Baggins, now that you have calmed would you reconsider allowing Thorin into your home? It will be quite impossible for you to join us on the quest if there is ill will between you and the leader of the company."

"Oh," Belba said, surprised, "He's the leader of the company? I thought you were, Gandalf."

The wizard chuckled, "Nay. I am here more in an advisory capacity."

She sighed, "I suppose I must allow him in then. It would be unwise for me to let this fester between us."

Bofur grabbed her by the arm before she could leave, "Do you need me near?"

She considered it carefully, the dwarrows leader was much larger then her and it was possible that he was still fuming from her refusal but remembering her courage from earlier filled her with a sense of strength so she shook her head.

"No, I ought to be fine." she smiled fondly at him, "Thank-you though."

Bofur clearly saw something in her eyes that reassured him and he grabbed Bombur by the arm.

"Come brother, let us help with the dishes," he said and cheerily walked away.

She watched them go and, after looking piercingly at Gandalf, walked over to the door and opened it.

Peering outside, she found Thorin and Balin sitting on her garden bench and she huffed.

"You'd best come in." she said, making it clear by her tone that she was reluctantly allowing him in.

They both stood but only Balin entered, Thorin instead pausing outside the door.

"Well, come in." Belba said, her voice cross.

He did not move, instead choosing to watch her carefully and thoughtfully as she held the door open.

She briefly considered slamming it in his face but decided that though it would give her much pleasure it would be detrimental to her in the long run.

"I would like to make amends." he said gruffly and she looked at him in shock.

His frown deepened at her surprise, "I am aware that I was out of line."

Belba stood there, floundering, unsure of how to respond. She was often belittled and spoken of badly but it was rare that she'd ever get an apology for it. Thorin however took her silence as agreement and continued.

"When I spoke I spoke with misplaced anger, I had recently been given some bad news and I was still upset over it. This is not offered as an excuse but rather as a reason. I took my frustrations out on you and that was unfair of me." he paused and assessed her before bowing his head to her, his voice bitter as he continued, "Mister Baggins, what might I be able to offer you as recompense?"

She looked at him with a frown upon her face, noting that though he had spoken of making amends she had heard nothing of an apology and that he had hardly seemed sincere at the end, and gave a sharp crisp nod as she made a quick decision.

"I would ask for a simple verbal apology for your behavior." she held up a finger when his brows furrowed in confusion and he made to speak, "I will only accept it if is sincere and without coercion. If you cannot give this to me then do not even try and instead we shall simply ignore tonight's occurrences."

It took a while for Thorin to properly digest her words, he had bowed his head to her, she had a King at her mercy, and all she wanted was a more specific apology?

"Just an apology?" he asked, feeling a bit bewildered.

The hobbit nodded and, though he was still a bit confused, he acquiesced, "I sincerely and humbly apologize for my terrible behavior towards you."

"You are forgiven." Belba said with a small smile and then she bowed her head slightly to him, "And I sincerely and humbly apologize for my terrible behavior."

He raised an eyebrow, "Your apology is uncalled for. I was in the wrong."

Belba gave him a stern look, "Two wrongs do not make a right and I could have handled the situation with more grace." When he looked to argue more, she huffed, "Do you accept my apology or not?"

Thorin considered the stubborn set of her mouth and, deciding it wasn't worth risking their fragile peace, simply nodded and stepped into the smial. She closed the door behind him and, seeing that he was about to walk straight through he home in his dirt encrusted shoes, grabbed him by the coat before he could move.

Her mouth was pinched when he turned to look at her, "Please wipe your feet on the mat first, Mister Thorin."

He did so as she watched and then once he was done, she indicated that he should follow her.

"Sit yourself down at the table. I'll fetch you your dinner." she said as they walked.

Thorin startled, "Balin said that he and the others had eaten it all."

"Yes, well, I heard that you were late so I put some food aside."

He felt guilt churn his gut once more, "My thanks. You are a gracious host."

Belba glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, trying to see whether or not he was being truthful, before speaking, "Tis' no trouble."

Thorin saw the doubt in that quick glance and something heavy settled at the bottom of his stomach. As he watched the hobbit walk away to fetch his meal, Thorin once again cursed his earlier words. He could tell that, despite the hobbit's forgiveness, the damage done still remained and that it would now take time and gentle handling for the halfing to feel safe with him. Two things which he would not have in abundance whilst on the quest.

He entered the dining room where his most loyal companions were seated and they each took a moment to smile and welcome him, clapping him on the back and grasping him by the hand, leaving him feeling lighter when he sat.

Belba bustled into the room, a plate in her hands, and placed it in front of Thorin, "There you are. Eat up, now."

Thorin looked down at the plate piled high with delicacies and promptly obeyed, the knawing hunger of his stomach allowing him to put aside his irritation at being ordered about like a wayward child.

"So," Belba said, "Now that we are all here, what exactly does this quest entail?"

Kili looked at her surprised, "You truly don't know?"

She huffed in amusement, "Well, I would hardly ask if I did."

"And you've blindly agreed to come anyway? Not very wise of you." Gloin said, his voice gruff and his brows furrowed.

Belba crossed her arms over her chest, "I am good friends with Gandalf and I trust that he wouldn't lead me astray, if he tells me that this is a worthwhile quest then I have no reason to doubt him."

"Of course it is worthwhile!" Nori barked, slamming his hand down on the table, watching Belba's rather violent flinch out of the corner of his eye.

She pulled herself together and glared at him imperiously, "Rather than needlessly damaging my furniture, Mister Nori, you might explain exactly what we are attempting to accomplish."

Dori had noticed his brother's test and had relaxed at the approving glint in Nori's eye, his brother clearly appreciated Mister Baggins' quick recovery making it likely that any future tests would be more subtle and less prone to making anybody panic.

Thorin put his fork down slowly and deliberately, drawing everybody's attention to him and they all stilled.

"We are reclaiming Erebor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I don't know why it is so hard to make them leave the shire! This is going to be WAY longer than I anticipated... *sigh*  
> I hope there isn't too much character interaction/stuff in this chapter, I kind of felt like there was but I didn't have the heart to cut any of it.   
> Please let me know what you think :)  
> Would have written more but... Thorin's statement seemed like the most dramatic spot I could end it without the whole thing ending another 3,000 words away (ie. a week).  
> Don't like sooooo many things about this anymore. *sighs* I'll have to rewrite another time.


	4. Worthy Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belba starts to feel more comfortable sticking up for herself and demonstrates her quick thinking.

She stood there, dazed and shocked as she stared blankly at the contract that had been passed over to her, along with a mention of funeral arrangements, as if the earlier talk of a dragon hadn’t been enough to scare her witless.

As a well-read hobbit, she immediately began skimming it the moment it was placed in her hands, barely registering the majority of it until she opened up a side section.

"Evisceration, incineration." she murmured faintly then rounded on Gandalf, shaking the contract at him as if it was a weapon.

"Incineration!" she hissed.

He smiled at her peacefully, "There is a dragon."

“Oh yes,” Kili chimed, “A fire breathing beast with great big fangs,”

“An impenetrable hide,” Bofur added with a grin,

“Claws of steel,”

“A ferocious temper,”

“A tail like-“

Thorin glared and the two fell silent, “Enough. This is no time for such nonsense.”

“Mister Belba,” Balin interrupted, “What we have neglected to mention that the dragon might not even be alive.”

Belba hummed, “But that is not what you believe to be true, is it Mister Balin? You may hope it is dead but I can tell that not one of you here truly believes that.”

There was a silence that fell after her response and she could tell that not one of the dwarrows knew how to respond to that.

She chuckled, “A dragon. Well, that is a bit more of a challenge than I expected.”

At these words the creases around Thorin’s mouth deepened and his brows furrowed, “This is no joke, Mister Belba. You would be the scout. Therefore, you would be the one who would be in the most immediate danger once we reach Erebor. I suggest you consider this matter very carefully because, in all honesty, I doubt that this is a task you are capable of.”

Belba’s eyes hardened, “Yes, well, I doubt there is much you believe me capable of.”

Thorin made to speak again but she held up a hand to silence him and continued, “Nevertheless, I will put your mind at ease. I am fully aware that this is a ridiculously dangerous venture that I will most likely gain very little from. I wish to proceed regardless. Please stop underestimating me, Master Thorin.”

“Gain very little from?” Balin arched an eyebrow, “The contract promises you an amount upto a fourteenth of the entirety of Erebor’s treasury.”

Belba looked at them from underneath hooded eyes, what she wanted was to escape the Shire and to find a place where she would be accepted and not so alone. She wished for a home and companionship, it was not the sort of thing you could ask to be given.

She smiled wryly, “Nevermind, I am being foolish. I can ask for no more.”

Slightly bewildered the dwarrows watched silently as she continued to comb through the contact displaying a wide variety of emotions as she did so until she came to the end of the contract.

“Well, that’s that, I suppose.” She said with a firm nod and stood to go fetch a pen.

Thorin stood with her and halted her exit with a hand on her arm, “Wait a moment, Mister Belba. This is not a decision you can make so lightly.”

She wrenched her arm from his grasp, “Enough, Master Thorin! You have sought me out to ask for my help and yet you also seek to dissuade me, if this is how you approached your allies it is no wonder they refused to help you!”

Thorin’s face creased in fury and, after tearing the contract from her hands, he bellowed, “If you are not capable of keeping apace with us, you will put all our lives in danger! Think upon that, you fool of a hobbit!”

Belba stood firm, refusing to break down in front of this disagreeable, moron of a dwarf. She refused to even let her voice shake!

“Very well, I will not reduce myself to fumbling for the contract like a child fighting over a toy. I give you my word that I will think deeply over it tonight. However, Master Thorin, when I sign that contract in the morning you will accept my decision without a word of complaint, you hear me?”

Thorin held her eyes for a moment, his brow still creased in anger, but quickly gave in with a slight nod. He knew he could not ask for anything more. 

Belba gritted her teeth and turned away from him, she would show him. She would be so capable and clever during their traveling that she’d be the one they rely upon. She was certain she knew more than some stuck up, stubborn, royal dwarf! She’d been on more walking trips than anyone else in the Shire!

As she stormed out of the room, Gandalfs parting comment of “We plan to leave before dawn,” was acknowledged with a sharp nod and a scowl.

She was strong and she was determined that they would all know it before the journey’s end.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, when Thorin awoke he was presented with a signed contract and steely glare, both of which left him certain that the journey would be a trying one.

Despite commenting to Gandalf the prior night that he held no responsibility for the hobbit’s life, Thorin knew that the moment the being was in danger that he would willingly place himself in harms way to save him.

He was not the sort to callously abandon an ally, even if they had not yet proven themselves to be trustworthy or useful. Still, that he would have to deal with an ally that was both disrespectful and burdensome was almost too much to bear.

He inspected the contract and thought deeply for a moment but knew he was honor bound.

He gave a grunt of affirmation before moving to walk past the hobbit.

“Well?” Belba demanded, blocking his way.

Thorin’s confusion was faint upon his face but still present so Belba knew that she needed to rephrase her query, “I am coming, yes? I only ask because you didn’t say.”

He smiled dryly, “My silence was not a denial it was simply because I had agreed that there would be not a word of complaint, as I doubt there is little about your presence that I won’t want to complain about, I believed silence to be the best option.”

Belba paused, not having expected to hear humor from the sour faced royal, and Thorin took advantage of Belba’s shock to slip past her.

“We shall break our fast and then leave before anyone rises. We want none to know of our destination. Pack sensibly for a long journey.”

 

* * *

 

 

“At-choo! Atc- Atc- choo!” Belba sniffled, feeling for her pack before giving up with a grumble, “Bother. I forgot my handkerchief.”

Trotting beside her was Gandalf, on a steed a fair bit sturdier than hers, puffing merrily upon his pipe as he replied.

“Well, we are not turning around for it.”

She scowled, “I wouldn’t have forgotten it if _someone_ had bothered to mention that we were to be traveling by pony. I’m allergic, I need something.”

He glanced at her out of the side of his eyes, clearly in a mischief making mood, “I suppose we could ask Thorin if we could quickly turn around.”

“Pah. No need.” Belba scowled, her voice petulant and determined simultaneously, “I am perfectly capable of rustling something together. I just have need of a- ah ah-tchoo!”

“That was quite some sneezing. Yer not coming down with anything, are you Belba?” Bofur said with a mixture of concern and amusement, having coaxed his pony to her side.

Belba pinched her nose and gave Bofur a somewhat resigned smile, “Ah not truly, it is just that there is something about ponies makes my sinuses flare up.”

Bofur chuckled, “Yer a dainty, little thing, aren’t you?”

She rolled her eyes and punched him lightly upon his arm, “Oh yes, enjoy my misery, why don’t you?”

He held a hand to his chest and adopted a mock wounded expression, “Are you implying that I am cold hearted enough to enjoy watching a friend suffer?”

The disbelieving look on her face was a clear enough response to his question and he chuckled once more before throwing her a dirty scrap of cloth from his pocket.

“Here then, Great and Delicate Master Belba, a token for our friendship. A hanky for your sensitive button nose.”

Belba caught it with a watery smile, though it was given to her in jest it meant more to her than Bofur knew, “Many thanks.”

She used it to lessen her sniffling and sneezing before neatly folding it and tucking it carefully into her pack. She had been truthful when she told Bofur that hobbits gave gifts at the beginning of a friendship, she just hadn’t told him that they both had to exchange a gift for it to be official and, somehow, it had happened despite his lack of knowledge.

Now something inside her had settled at that simple, kind gesture and she suddenly felt certain that this path was the right one, that she was finally on her way to happiness.

However, it seemed the joy she felt was fleeting as a call from the front was quick to filled her with dread, “We’re nearing Bree!”

She gripped her reins tightly, she had forgotten that they would need to pick up supplies from Bree and there was little she could say against it. It was a miracle that she had escaped the Shire without the dwarrows seeing the scorn she faced from all and to hope to be unseen in Bree at this time of day was foolishness. The moment they saw another hobbit’s reaction to her there would be questions and none of the sort that she’d want to answer.

Her knuckles were white and her thoughts were racing furiously, she knew it was unlikely that she’d find a place for herself here among the dwarrows but to have the opportunity so cruelly torn away before she had even tried would be too much.

“Wait!” She called out, her heart in her throat, “We can’t!”

“Belba?” Gandalf queried, his eyes a mixture of bafflement and concern.

“What is it Halfling? Why do you call us to stop?” Thorin said.

She pursed her lips, “We can’t stop in Bree. You said you didn’t want anyone to know of our location and Bree is filled with gossips. A group of dwarrows, a wizard and a hobbit is sure to draw the all the wrong sort of attention. I suggest you send a small innocuous group to get the supplies whilst the rest of us go around the long way and meet up with you on the other side.”

“Unacceptable. That’s an unnecessary delay.” Thorin said with a shake of his head.

“You say it is unnecessary now but isn’t it best to err on the side of caution?” The other dwarrows dropped all pretense of not eavesdropping and drew their steeds closer to the two of them.

Nori came even further forward to interrupt, “Thorin, what the lad is saying is valid. It would be unusual and people remember unusual. We don’t need to go the long way round to avoid that though, we just need to make the group seem a bit less suspicious.”

Thorin scowled, “And how do you suggest we do that?”

He shrugged, “Smaller groups, people that arrive at different times and have different goals. Also, give them something even more unusual than lots of dwarfs arriving at the same time.”

Gloin seemed intrigued, “Like?”

“Not sure.” Nori said, “It has to be flashy though and something that no one will suspect of us.”

“I don’t like the sound of all this sneaking around,” Dwalin grumbled, “It's cowardly.”

Nori huffed, “It is strategic. You wouldn’t say that ambushing a party with larger numbers was cowardly, would you?”

“Not right now, you two.” Balin said, interceding before anything escalated.

Ori fidgeted at the back of the crowd, pulling nervously at his sleeves before shoving his hand into the air with gusto. “I have an idea!”

Belba was astonished to see Thorin noticeably reign in his scowl as he turned to face the shy dwarf.

“Yes, Ori?”

Now that the attention was entirely focused upon him, Ori seemed to lose some of his strength and his voice was now much more nervous than when he’d first called out. “Um… well, I was thinking about what causes the most gossip and… well, it tends to be love.”

Bofur laughed, “How obvious! Love!”

Nori’s smile was full of teeth, “What sort of love are we talking about?”

Surprisingly, Ori’s returning smile was almost equally frightening, “The best sort, unrequited. Tragic. Dramatic. Violent.”

Belba’s spine stiffened and she clenched her teeth, “I don’t think violence is particularly romantic.”

Ori stumbled at that, “Oh no. I don’t think it is either. I meant violence in the sense of two suitors fighting for a lady’s hand.”

Belba thought over it for a moment before shaking her head, “The most common races in Bree are men and hobbits, the men wouldn’t mind a brawl but the hobbits would be horrified. You are thinking like dwarfs. We don’t have to be flashy or ridiculous to distract them. We just need your race to be overshadowed by your news.”

Thorin growled, “Yes, and by having something distract the crowd as we pass through we will go unnoticed for the most part.”

She sighed, “I do not wish to argue, just give me a moment to think of something a bit more subtle. What supplies do we need?”

“Food mainly,” Bombur commented, “Some cloths and sewing materials too.”

Belba nodded, “What type of food?”

“Stuff that’ll last a long while and that is good for travel.”

“I need new boots!”

“A spare flint!”

She pursed her lips together, “And that is all?”

“Aye.” Thorin said, “Though, I hardly see how this is relevant.”

“Well, we need food, gossip exciting enough to distract them and a reason for multiple dwarrows to be traveling together.”

She grinned, “Can you not see it?”

They all looked at each other in confusion.

“A wedding!” she chimed, a grin wide upon her face and she hurriedly outlined her plan.

"It is something common enough that no one will think it unusual and you won't have to put an unwarranted amount of effort into it. It is market day and most of the stalls are being run by some hobbits from the Bridgefields, they'll be so excited by the thought of a wedding they'll probably not even noticed that you are all dwarfs. Gandalf and I will pass through after you, so that there is nothing suspicious about your party and we will pick up the camping supplies that you cannot. It would work better it you pretended to be hobbits but your beards-"

"No, no." Balin shook his head and Kili clutched desperately at the fuzz on his cheeks, "Your original suggestion will do."

They talked over the last few details and Thorin quickly listed the specifics of the camping supplies that they required, reluctantly handing over a bag of coin, before they all left for Bree.

Gandalf watched the backs of their ponies, waiting until they were all well out of ear shot before turning to Belba with a small smile.

“That was very cunning of you, Belba Baggins. But while I do commend you on being convincing enough to get Thorin to go on with this fraud, I still fail to see why it was necessary.”

Belba sighed, “I didn’t want them to wonder. To wonder about the looks, the whispers or why I hid myself. I hadn’t planned on them taking my suggestion as far as they have, I had only intended on us going around or perhaps traveling apart from them but… it hardly inconveniences them. In fact, I daresay they’ll receive a lot of positive attention for their mistruth.”

Her eyes grew shadowed, “Hobbits love weddings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Yes. *coughs nervously* About my absence... I have a semi-decent reason.
> 
> My computer died and then I lost my work and my inspiration and then I had uni and... yeah
> 
> Sorry?
> 
> Here's hoping I can chew out a few more chapter before things get busy. Here's also to hoping that I can rush them through their quest a bit quicker. I probably linger too much on character development stuff. :P
> 
> As usual, let me know what you think and what I need to work on. I think my spell check is acting up but I tried to get all the errors. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not So Harmless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269830) by [A_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Winter/pseuds/A_Winter)




End file.
